Andrew's Diary
by Volixagarde
Summary: Andrew buys a notebook at a gas station after the events of the series finale. He decides to keep a diary. Warning: Major spoilers withing the first few words. Do not read if you haven't seen the entire show. Eventual Andrew/O(M?)C. Rated T for depressing themes and allusions to sexual content.
1. Day 1

**Takes place after the very end of Buffy season 7. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENTIRE SHOW BECAUSE MAJOR SPOILERS!**

Day 1

Dear Diary,

Sunnydale was destroyed today. And I survived.

But Anya didn't.

Spike didn't.

But because of Anya, I lived.

I miss her already.

So, the gang and I drove up to the next motel in the next town to recover. But, before we did that, we took the slayers to the hospital.

Oh, did I mention all potential slayers are slayers now? Cool, right? I mean, now the world is safer because, you know, slayers.

But anyway, most of the girls were fine. Also, Principal Wood survived too.

All of us rented a big chunk of the motel, and I shared a room with Xander. When he hit his bed, he fell asleep instantly. Part of me wanted to sleep too, but part of me couldn't.

Anya died.

I don't know how Xander could sleep.

So, I went for a walk around the motel. I walked, and I walked until I was tired enough to sleep. When I got back to the room, I found a lucky penny on the ground next to the door, and I smiled.

Maybe life will still be okay. Maybe now, I won't have to be prepared to give it up. Maybe, I'll be alright after all.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Dear Diary,

I dreamt about Warren last night.

He held me in his arms, told me he loved me. He was alive, and I felt like it too. I felt like nothing had gone wrong, that we both were fine.

But he's dead, and I killed in his name.

Jonathan's also dead. He's dead because I killed him.

Sometimes I wish I could go back to the day we decided to take over Sunnydale. I wish I could stop us. I wish things would go back to the way they were.

Now both Warren and Jonathan are dead, and Sunnydale's gone.

I wonder if either of them would have a wheelchair fight with me if they were still alive.

Also, I learned that Xander snores really loudly. Feels like that's important.

Oh yeah, hey diary, did I tell you about Faith and Principal Wood yet? Well, I saw them actually talking over breakfast. Like, a date! I didn't know Faith actually did that. I just got the impression that she was, well, kind of a slut.

That sounded bad. Umm, what's a word for slut that isn't so negative?

Sexually active!

But seriously, I've never seen her smile like that. I've never seen her blush.

One more thing, I found this cool comic shop, and on Wednesdays, they have D+D! I told Xander, but he rolled over in his sleep. He sleeps really late. Or I was just up really early.

Also, there's a really good ice cream shop within walking distance. I had like, three ice cream cones today.

Well, that's it for today. Soon, I need to start looking for another place to stay. I can barely sleep with Xander in the room.


	3. Day 3

Day Three

Dear Anya,

I know I'm supposed to be using this as a diary, but God I miss you. You were a friend when no one else was.

And now I've lost you too.

Xander still cries over you. He mumbles your name in his sleep. He still wishes you were there.

Everyone else misses you too. They miss your sarcastic yet realistic comebacks, your bravery, you.

Listen, I know you probably won't be able to read this, but I'm going to leave it open just in case. If it is you reading this, can you do something to prove it? Like, I don't know, write on the paper? Thanks.

Well, goodnight. Miss you. Love you (as a friend).

Also, if we someday meet again, I want to have another wheelchair fight with you. And maybe this time I'll win!

(Hey. It's me. Anya. You can't see me, but I'm here. I miss you too. I miss all of you, although mostly Xander. I can't have hot sex with him as a ghost, you know? Also, I will totally destroy you next wheelchair fight! ~Anya)


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Dear Diary,

Anya replied to my letter. Well, Xander did. It's his handwriting, but it's still nice.

Anyway, you know the comic book place I mentioned? Well, I got a job there! I'm also looking for an apartment. I think a couple of the D+D guys need a roommate.

Other than that, not much happened. Principal Wood and Faith moved out of the motel, probably to a more private home. Wood's probably got some money, so they'll be good.

Oh yeah, I had a dream about Anya last night. We hung out like friends, we were happy, until a bringer ran up and sliced her open. I only got about 2 hours of sleep last night. I've been fine with very little sleep as of late.

Well, bye diary.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Dear Diary,

So, exciting news! I found a roommate! His name is Dylan, and today at D+D, he said he needed a roommate, so I volunteered. I have more to say about Dylan later.

Also, my first day of work was today. I worked the cash register, and apparently really well too! After my shift was over, D+D was about to start, so I ran upstairs to join them all.

I joined a game, and the Dungeon Master was Dylan. He was awesome at it, and we had a blast. At some point, he offered the roommate thing. So, I'm packing up my stuff as I'm writing this. Xander just tried to warn me that this is a bad call, but I think I can trust Dylan.

Did I mention he's really cute? Slightly long dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, about my height. A total dreamboat.

I told Willow and Buffy, and they're happy for me. Or maybe just happy to get rid of me. I've always gotten the sense that neither of them like me very much. But that's okay. If I were them, after everything I've done, I wouldn't like me either.

Well, see ya diary!


	6. Day 5 (cont)

Day 5 (Cont.)

Dear Diary,

HOLY CRAP DYLAN'S A GIRL!

Okay, let me rewind a bit.

I was walking home with her after packing up my meager possessions, and a vampire ran up to us. It said something about a slayer, and then Dylan kicked his as in battle. Like, so joke. She staked him within a minute of battle.

She turned to me and said "Okay, two things you need to know. One, I'm a girl by birth, but prefer to be a boy, so deal with it. Two, I'm now a slayer, and have been for a past week. Also, vampires exist. This world is strange, and full of demons you've never seen,"

"Well, duh vampires and demons exist," I said. "And wow, a male slayer pretty much,"

"You knew about vamps?" Dylan asked.

"I grew up in Sunnydale, Dylan," I said.

"No way!" She, or I guess he, says. "Didn't it just get destroyed?"

"Yeah. I was one of the last out. I helped destroy the hellmouth. Well, I guess a Hellmouth, because, well, apparently there's one in Cleveland," I said, rambling.

"Cool," Dylan grinned.

We walked home, and Dylan showed me the spare room where I could crash.

And now, I'm already tired, so I think I might be able to sleep.

Goodnight, Diary.


	7. Day 6

Day 6

Dear Diary,

Like I thought I would, I slept really well.

I woke up to the smell of coffee instead of the end of a nightmare.

"How do you take your coffee?" Dylan asked me.

"Put all the cream and sugar you can in it," I yawned.

"Personally, I take mine black," he laughed.

"How manly," I responded.

"Indeed," Dylan agreed, setting down the mug of coffee to the end table.

After I had my breakfast of the sugariest cereal Dylan had, I go to work.

Oh yeah, Dawn came to the comic shop today. She came to tell me her and Buffy's new phone number because they moved. Also, Willow and Kennedy apparently got a new place too.

I also told Dawn about Dylan the male slayer, and she flipped out.

"Male slayer? How the fuck?!" were her exact words. She then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well, he's technically a chick, but he likes being a boy, so I'm rolling with it. Plus, he's hot," I shrugged.

"Oh. Okay then," Dawn says. "Do you think I should tell Buffy about her, I mean, him?" Dawn asked me.

"I dunno," I said. "Do you think she'd care about another slayer? Because, well, all the potentials are now slayers, so there's a lot. And well, does it matter that I'm living with one?"

"I dunno. So, how far have you gotten with him?" Dawn asked in a gossipy tone.

"It's not like that! Yet," I said, muttering the last part.

"Whatever," Dawn sing-songed.

Well, not much else happened. Dylan can cook pretty good. Or is it well? I'm not sure.

Goodnight, I guess.


	8. Day 7

Day 7

Dear Diary,

Dawn came into the shop again. She gave me a new number, saying she was moving in with Willow and Kennedy, because Buffy and Giles were going over to England for some slayer/watcher thingy.

Speaking of Willow and Kennedy, me and Dylan ran into them at the store.

"Oh, hey Andrew," Willow said, seeing me trying to figure out which kind of bacon Dylan wanted me to get.

Willow, the genius witch. Kind, smart, loyal. Cute face. Love her hair.

"Hey Will," I said. "Hey, can you do a spell to help me remember something?"

"Umm, what did you forget?" She asked.

"What kind of bacon Dylan asked me to pick up," I smiled.

"It was this one," Dylan said, walking up behind me and grabbing a package of meat.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kennedy asked, running up and hugging Willow from behind.

"Andrew here doesn't know his meat," Dylan laughed.

"Oh, have I introduced you guys yet?" I asked. "Willow, Kennedy, this is Dylan,"

"Hey, guys," Dylan laughs, shaking each of their hands.

"Hey, you two," Kennedy commanded, pointing at me and Dylan, "If you see any vampires or demons, call me,"

"She's been itching to take out monsters with her newfound slayer strength," Willow explained.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm actually a slayer too, so, yeah," Dylan laughed.

"What?!" Willow and Kennedy both exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm technically a girl, and I guess that counts," Dylan explained coolly.

"And he's super strong," I commented awkwardly.

"Oh. Cool," Willow shrugged.

Well, that's pretty much it. Goodnight.


	9. Day 8

Day 8

Dear Diary,

A new guy started working at the comic shop today. A really short guy, goes by the name Oz.

Turns out he's a huge music nerd, and the music shop he was working at just closed down.

Also, he lived in Sunnydale up until a couple years ago.

"Yeah, speaking of Sunnydale, it got destroyed last week," I mentioned.

"I heard. Hey, do you know if a girl named Willow survived?" Oz asked.

"You know Willow?" I asked.

"Yeah, we dated for a while," He shrugged. "You know her?"

"She helped destroy it," I reply.

"Did she like, go evil or something?" He asked, eyes widening.

"No, no, no," I reassured him. "Well, for a while, and she killed my sort of boyfriend because he killed her girlfriend and all, but no, we actually destroyed the Hellmouth,"

"Slow down, bro," He said, motioning for me to calm down. "She actually went evil?"

"Yeah, for a bit. It was a few months ago, but yeah. You see, me and these guys Jonathan and Warren plotted to take Sunnydale over," I started.

"I'm assuming you guys failed," He laughed.

"Yeah. Well, Me and Jonathan did. Warren, who, by the way, I was completely in love with, tried to kill Buffy, but instead killed Willow's girlfriend Tara,"

"Wait, Willow's actually gay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay. Continue," he said, exhaling deeply.

"And the Will went all dark and almost destroyed the world and nearly killed me and Jonathan, but Xander stopped her with words and stuff," I explained.

"Wait, Jonathan's the really short guy, like, my height, right?" Oz asked.

"Yeah, he was," I nodded.

"Was?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story short, the Hellmouth made me kill him in order to summon an uber-vamp," I said, half lying.

I killed him on my own free will.

"That sucks," Oz said.

"Yeah. Buffy and Willow and Dawn and Xander and Anya found me and sort of made me their prisoner," I said sheepishly.

"Anya?" Oz asked.

"Yeah, she was an ex-vengeance demon. She died saving me from the First," I said solemnly. I felt a tear running down my cheek, and I bury my face in my hands to regain my composure.

"Sorry," Oz said sympathetically, rubbing his neck.

"Anyway, these guys called the Bringers started killing potential slayers, so they started moving them into Buffy's house to train them to fight the Bringers' boss, which we called The First," I made sure to add melodrama to 'The First'.

"Wow," Oz said.

"Yeah. And then Faith joined our team, and then the Principal of the new high school joined the team, and then WIllow did a spell to make all of the potential slayers actually slayers, and then we kicked the First's ass, well, except Anya and Spike didn't make it," I accidentally said that whole sentence in one breath.

"Spike?" Oz asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, Spike has a soul, and he died destroying the Hellmouth," I explained.

"I've missed out on so much," Oz says. "Back when I was in the Scooby Gang, Angel was the only vampire with a soul,"

"Yeah, you have," I said. "And you knew Angel?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh. Cool. I heard Buffy mention him, but I've never met him," I shrugged.

"I should probably mention I'm a werewolf," He replied.

"Oh, you are?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's why I had to leave Willow. I couldn't control myself. Now I can, but I lose it when she's around," Oz explains.

"Oh," I responded.

Well, I should probably go. Me and Dylan are going to watch old superhero cartoons.

They probably won't compare to the real superheroes I've met. No Superwoman will ever be as cool as Buffy or Willow or Faith or any slayer or Dawn or Anya. No Batman can ever top Xander or Principal Wood or Spike.

I wonder if I could be called a super hero someday.

Goodnight, diary.


	10. Day 9

Day 9

Dear Diary,

Last night, Dylan kissed me.

It was while we were watching movies, he just leaned over and kissed me.

I would have told you last night, but we fell asleep on the couch.

Sorry.

I also told Willow about Oz, and she came to the shop to say hello. It was kind of awkward, neither of them had much to say.

Speaking of not much to say, I don't have much either.

I wonder how Warren's doing down in Hell, or wherever he is. I used to be convinced he'd go straight up to heaven, but now, no. He killed.

Wait, I was part of that scheme. Does that mean I'll go to hell? CRAP.

Well, goodnight I guess. Dylan's cooking right now, and it smells awesome, so bye bye.


	11. Day 10

Day 10

Dear Diary,

Well, I tripped and scraped my knee today.

I was running in the park to try and stay in shape with Dylan, and I just... fell.

I helped save the entire frickity fracking world.

And I can't run without tripping.

Dylan laughed his ass off before helping me.

Also, while I was still on the ground, and couple kids trampled me.

God, I hate children.

Also, when me and Dylan were walking home, I saw a woman who looked a lot like Anya. But then she turned around, and it wasn't her.

Why did she die?

Why did Warren die? Well, okay, he did kill Tara, and then Willow killed him, BUT STILL.

I just realized I left my camera in Sunnydale. It's probably destroyed. But I still wanna find it.

That's what I'm doing tomorrow.

Goodnight, gentle diary.


	12. Day 11

Day 11

Dear Diary,

I had a dream I was back in Sunnydale, sitting in the bathroom, filming the intro for 'Buffy: The Slayer of the Vampires' when Anya walked in.

"Why can't you just masterbate like the rest of us?" She asked.

And then a Bringer came up and killed her.

I woke up in a panic, and my only thought in my brain was "I need that camera"

So, me and Dylan went to the crater that was once Sunnydale. We somehow managed to survive the climb, and we ended up in the very center.

l found the camera, somehow still intact, in what seemed to be the remains of Buffy's house.

Dylan found the amulet that Spike wore.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked, holding it up.

"Spike used it to save Sunnydale," I said. "He, umm, died wearing it,"

"Oh. Probably not good to put it on, then," he laughed.

"Yeah, no," I agreed.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to confiscate that," A lady said, snatching the amulet from Dylan's hand.

"Hey, what the hell?!" He says, turning and punching her in the face.

"I'd advise you not to do that," She said, maintaining her posture. "You see, I work for a rather large law firm, and well, you don't,"

"If you work for a law firm, why do you need it?" Dylan snapped.

"Why do you need it?" She smirked.

"Well, umm, I think it's cool?" Dylan said awkwardly.

"You see, in my world," She started, holding up the amulet in the light, "The only time we play finders keepers is if we found it first. Now, I'd like for you to leave now,"

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, grabbing Dylan's arm and dragging him away.

We left the crater, both wondering what the hell had happened.

I wonder why a lawyer would need a magical amulet?

Well, goodnight, I guess.


	13. Day 12

Day 12

Dear Diary,

Xander came to the shop for Dungeons and Dragons today. Oz also decided to stick around after his shift was over.

Apparently, Oz had never play D&amp;D before (Hey, I figured out how to draw the and symbol! &amp;what&amp;is&amp;this&amp;called&amp;)

"So, umm, how is this played?" He asked as me, him, Xander and Dylan sat at a table upstairs.

"Also, so this is the famous Dylan," Xander smiled.

"Famous?" Dylan asked.

"Oh my God, Andrew will not shut up about you anytime I run into him," He moans.

"It was only once," I say meekly.

Did I mention I ran into him at a gas station a couple days ago?

"Of course he won't shut up," Dylan laughs.

"Seriously, how do we play this? Do we get cards or dies or what?" Oz asked again, looking at the board.

"Well, first, you need to pick your race," Dylan said, handing him the guidebook. "Here. You can be a human, dwarf, elf, halfling, half elf, gnome, etc,"

"Can I be a werewolf?" Oz asked.

Of course he'd ask that.

We spent the rest of the night playing D&amp;D. Dylan's an awesome dungeon master, and we went on a beginner's quest to teach Oz the basics.

"SO, umm, just curious, but how do you win?" Oz asked as we were prepared for a battle with a mysterious boss (who we later discovered was a dragon).

"Well, it's a roleplaying game," Dylan said calmly.

"On does not just win, Oz," I scoffed.

"Yeah, you can keep going forever," Xander nodded.

"As long as you have a dungeon master, you can go on a campaign," Dylan said. "This game has only been for a few weeks, but the others left, so I allowed you to bring your characters from other games,"

"Uh huh," Oz nodded, checking his character sheet.

"Are you even having any fun?" Xander asked.

"No, no, I am," Oz said.

'Oh, right, you don't emote at all," Xander remarked.

"Nope," Oz said passively.

"You know, I wouldn't expect you and Andrew to get along at all," Xander commented. "I mean, Andrew talks way too much,"

"Hey!" I interrupted.

"And Oz doesn't talk at all," Xander finished.

"Well," Oz shrugged. "Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I can't listen,"

"True," Dylan said, agreeing with his logic.

"And, well, Oz is cool," I shrugged.

"Umm, thanks," Oz said awkwardly.

After we defeat the dragon, we all go home. Me and Dylan cuddled on the couch and watched TV the whole note.

I need to sleep. Bye, diary!


	14. Day 13

Day 13

Dear Diary,

I rewatched my camera footage today.

And oh my God I was obsessed with Xander.

I mean, damn, he's extraordinary, but still.

I also ignored Willow and Kennedy making out on the couch to comment to the job Xander did at repairing the window thingy.

I am so freaking gay. I love it.

Speaking of being gay, I dreamt about Warren again.

It was during my imaging us as gods. Jonathan was out catching butterflies or something, so it was just me and Warren cuddling in the flowers. We kisses and laughed until I blink. Then he was me, and we were in the basement of the school. My double stabs me, and I fall back onto the seal. Warren stands behind my double, and they start kissing.

I was Jonathan.

I woke up in a panic, screaming, crying out.

Dylan rushed in when he heard me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I, I had a nightmare," I whimper. "About my past,"

"Look, whatever they did to you," He started, stroking my forehead.

"No! I was about what I did!" I interrupt. "I'm a horrible person,"

"Hey, what happened," He asked tenderly.

"I killed my best friend in the name of my lover," I blurted out.

"Oh," He said withdrawing his hands.

"It's okay if you want m to leave," I said, sitting up.

"No. That's in the past,' He said, shaking his head vigorously. "What don't you stay in my bed tonight. I can help fend off the nightmares,"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," He nodded.

We ended up sleeping in the same bed, him holding me. I feel something I've never felt before. more than lust, more the admiration, more than a crush. Love.

With Warren, I didn't realize it, but he never loved me. All of the sex, the seeming to care, was an act to get me to obey him.

I kissed the ground he walked on.

But he never gave a damn about me.

Maybe this will be better.

I'll leave you with that, diary. See you tomorrow.

**Hey guys, the author here. I was just wondering something. What exactly do you guys think Warren felt for Andrew. Did he see him as an easy target? Was he lusting over him? Did he ever, at any point, love him? PM me or leave a review (you should review anyway, I wanna see how you like this). Well, bye guys! Off to write more for Super Smash Academy!**


	15. Day 14

Day 14

Dear Diary

A strange man named Gru came into the shop today. He seemed like he hasn't been in this world for very long.

Hey Diary, I think I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Not forever, just for a while. I have stuff I need to figure out. This diary connects me to too many bad memories. Sorry. It's just, well, I can't do this at the moment.

See you in a while.

Goodbye, Diary.


	16. Dear Anya From Dylan

Dear Anya,

Hey. This is Dylan.

I thought that you should know that Andrew still misses you. He won't shut up about you. At first I was jealous, but then I understood.

He likes to ramble, especially about people he cares about. He cared about you. He still misses you, still dreams about you, still cries over you.

You cared about him whenever I wasn't around to.

Thank you, Anya.

-Dylan

0-0-0-0-0

**Hey guys. After the next chapter, this is going to be done, at least for a while. You see, I haven't finished the last season of Angel or any of the comics, and I don't want to fuck up the timelines. I mean, sure, this could be Au, but still. Also, with Camp NaNoWriMo coming up and me participating, I'm putting my energy mostly into that. Also, that may explain why Super Smash Academy seems to be falling by the wayside. Sorry! Hey, if anyone wants to continue this little series, message me for permission! Thanks for understanding! **


	17. Dear Warren From Dylan

Dear Warren,

This is Dylan.

I just wanted to tell you that you are a sick, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human being. In the small glimpses Andrew has given me about you, I've seen what you've done to him. You saw him as weak, and you warped him to fit your needs. The things you made him do, both sexually and otherwise, disgust me. You crushed him and toyed with him. You never loved him.

I hope you're burning in hell right now.

You've destroyed him beyond repair, even if no one else notices. He's leaving for England right now. Leaving me behind. He no longer trusts. All because of you.

I hope your skinless corpse is rotten like your heart, every piece of your blackened soul burnt to a crisp.

In other words, fuck you.

-Dylan

**Hey guys, the author here. Well, this is it (for now). I might continue this after I finish the last season of Angel. And the comics (maybe). Hope you enjoyed this little series. If you want more Andrew, go read my new project "The Super Fun Stories of the Secondary Scoobies at Memory Castle" right here on !**


End file.
